Without A Soul
by dexteraymi1515
Summary: In the beginning Hojo and Kagome meet. For once Hojo doesn't want to talk to Kagome. What does all this mean? Read to find out.
1. The Mystery of Hojo!

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Just saying this once. Flames are accepted and welcomed!

Disclaimer: Sorry to say this, but i don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Without A Soul  
Chapter 1 The Mystery Of Hojo  
Kagome was about to jump down the well to her own time when a loud crashing sound came form behind her. A moment later Inuyasha came running out of the forest srceaming.

"Don't go you stupid wench. You can't leave me here with these morons". Inuyasha came to a skidding halt beside the well.

"Inuyasha, I'm going home to my own time and you can't stop me. I think you'll be fine while I'm gone. Besides, it'll only be for a couple days".

"Damn you Kagome" came from the now sulking hanyou.

Without a parting glance Kagome jumped into the well and climbed out on her side of the well.  
  
As she was climbing out of the well she started to regret what she had said to Inuyasha a moment ago. "I shouldn't have been so mean to him", she thought. "The least I could have done was to invite him to come with me". "Mom is always saying that she wouldn't mind having Inuyasha at the house". "Oh well, Now I get to have some peace and quiet time".

The next day Kagome went to school and soon her friends had found her.

"Wow Kagome, I can't believe how many days you've missed this time" and "I hope you're feeling better, 'cause I don't want to get what you had", were some of the remark her friends made.  
  
Just then a voice called out from behind her. "Higurashi"!

Kagome turned to find herself face-to-face with Hojo. "Oh hi Hojo" was all she could say before Hojo thrust a package in her hands and turned to leave.

"Hojo wait up" Kagome called. Hojo just kept on walking. Usual when he heard Kagome's voice he would stop and talk to her, but today he just couldn't stand hearing her musical voice.


	2. Flowing

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back. Here's another chappie. Sorry the last one was sooo short. Not all chappie names go with the story so bear with me. Hope you like it.

Everyone should go read "The Big Fight" by Snow Cat Demon. I haven't read it yet but my little sister wrote it so it can't be that bad.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Reviews:

Rushyuo: Thanks for putting it on your favorites. I'm new at writing fanfic so I'm not all that good yet. I'm going to try to get better. I'll update as often as possible.

Snow Cat Demon: Thanks Shell. I like the thought of that. Maybe I'll do that.  
  
Without A Soul  
Chapter 2 Flowing  
Kagome was confused over Hojo's actions. Normally when she said anything to him, he said something back and asked her out on a date. Now she was really confused. Something about the way Hojo acted reminded Kagome of Inuyasha. "What am I thinking?" Kagome thought to herself. "Comparing Hojos' attitude to Inuyashas'". "I must be feeling guilty about leaving Inuyasha back in the feudal era."

Kagome was distracted during the rest of the morning. Around lunch time her friends found and caught up with her.

"Hey Kagome, wait up." Shouted Yuka.

"What was with Hojo today??? I thought you and him were getting along with each other." Said Emi.

"Yeah I thought so too." Kagome said. "I just don't know what happened, and I can't get him to answer any of my questions. I tried talking to him during biology class, but Professor Yakasugi noticed."

"Oh my gosh Kagome. Are you and Hojo in trouble?" All three of Kagomes' friends shouted at once.

"Professor Yakasugi can be soo overly tough sometimes." Said a distracted Ayumi.

"No but thank kami or we would've been. Hojo came up with the line that I didn't understand the material because I've been out soo much lately. I guess I have to give him more credit than I do." Kagome said exasperated.  
  
"I think you just need to calm down. Why don't you come clubbing with us tonight. We're gonna sneak into the Kaji Da Yasha's Kage." Said Yuka.

"I agree with Yuka. You really need to have some time to relax and what better time than with you're friends at a party?" Emi questioned.

"Fine I'll go with you guys, but only because I don't want you three to get into trouble. I guess I could use some relaxation time too though." Was Kagomes' reply.  
  
A/N: Dexteraymi1515 here. Hope you liked this chappie better. It's a little longer than before. Anyway I have some japanese a in this chappie so here are the definitions.  
  
Kaji Da- Fire  
  
Yasha's- Demon's  
  
Kage- Shadow.  
  
I'm not sure when the next chappie will be posted but until then. Ja ne 


	3. Clubbing

A/N: Hey here's the third chappie for all of you. I probably won't update until Tuesday because I'm gonna be busy all day tomorrow and I'll write the fourth chappie on Monday.

=======: Scene change

=/=/=/: Char. Thinking

(.........): Flashback

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did but I don't.

Reviews:

Rushyuo: Happy now? I updated. Sorry about the slight attitude. I didn't have the best day today.

snow cat demon: Are you obsessed with me turning everyone into mindless zombies or something?  
  
Without A Soul  
Chapter 3 Clubbing  
Sometime later in the evening. At the Kaji Da Yasha's Kage.  
  
"I can't believe I let you three talk me into coming here." Kagome said.  
  
"Don't worry Kag. We won't get caught or anything. We've been sneaking into places like this for a couple of weeks now.  
  
"And besides, it's opening night. Nobody checks for ids' on opening night.

================================================================

Once the four girls were inside, their ears were blasted by unhumanely loud music.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Why is it so loud?" Ayumi tried to shout. It was too loud for anyone to hear her though.  
  
"Hey isn't that Asa over there?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What did you say? Your lips are moving but nothings coming out." Kagome's three friends shouted.  
  
It turns out that it was Asa Sakai from school.  
  
=/=/Kagome- Wow, I wonder what Asa is doing here. I didn't see her at school before I went back to the feudal era.=/=/  
  
Just then Asa spotted Kagome. She walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, let's go outside where we can actually hear each other." Asa said.  
  
"Alright let's go." Kagome agreed. "Hey where have you been Asa? I haven't seen you in like forever." Kagome said. She was glad to be out of the loud club.

================================================================  
  
"Well I've been... You know around. Where have you been? I didn't see you all last week!" Asa said toward the surprised kagome.  
  
"I was out sick again. Where have you been, really?" Kagome really wanted to know because even though she and Asa didn't really know each other well, they had started to become close friends at school this year.  
  
"I well I can't tell you right now. I'm not really supposed to talk about it. Look I'll talk it over with Kureejii (A/N: Kureejii is Asa's mom and Asa always refers to her by her first name.) tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow whether or not I can tell you." That was all Asa said.  
  
"Alright I guess. Tomorrow is a school day right?" Kagome's question threw Asa off guard.  
  
"Yeah. Don't you remember?"  
  
"No not really. I guess I just lost track of time while I was sick."  
  
"Alright I believe you. Hey didn't you come with Yuka, Ayumi, and Emi?"  
  
"Hey your right I did. I wonder if their still inside."  
  
With that Kagome and Asa went back into the Kaji Da Yahsa's Kage to look for Kagomes' friends.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you all like the chappie. I gotta start working on the next chappie but here's some more translations.

Asa: Morning

Sakai: Mental State

Kureejii: Crazy

I hope everyone went to read "the Big Fight" by snow cat demon. If you didn't you should. The first chappie is up and the second chappie is in the works. I won't update until snow cat demon gets at least 6 reviews.


	4. Where Asa Ever Was Part 1

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I got too busy.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha but sadly he belongs to Rumiko Takashi.  
  
Reviews:

Rushyuo: Your right, something is going to happen. I'm not sure if it's going to happen in this chappie or in the next chappie.  
  
snow cat demon: I'm sorry but I'M NOT PUTTING ANY DRUNK MINDLESS ZOMBIES IN MY FANFIC. Sorry but no.

=====: Scene change

=/=/=/: Char. thinking

(......): Flashback  
  
Without A Soul  
Chapter 4 Where Asa Ever Was (Part 1)  
  
"Hey Kagome, Kureejii said it was okay for me to tell you were I had been." Asa said the next morning.  
  
"Awesome! Your mom is soo cool sometimes Asa." Came Kagomes' reply.  
  
"The reason I was out before was..." That was all Asa could say before Emi and Yuka interrupted.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Yuka said. Two days in a row, that's got to be a record lately or something."  
  
"Thanks Yuka. I really needed that you know." Was the sarcastic reply made by Kagome.  
  
"Geesh! Sooorrrry. What's on your nerves this morning?"  
  
"I guess I'm just grouchy. Has anyone seen Asa?"  
  
Kagome looks around looking for Asa but since she can't seem to find her, she turns back to her friends.  
  
"Oh well. I'll just try to find her after school I guess. Come on we don't want to be late for Plane Geometry."  
  
"Hey your right Professor Miiru-Minshuteki-Henshu would blow a fuse if we were late." Ayumi said just arriving. After school let out, Kagome went in search of Asa, but instead she found Hojo.  
  
"Hey Hojo! Why were you avoiding me yesterday?" Kagome asked exasperated.  
  
"Kagome. Please don't! I just don't want to talk to anyone right now or for a while for that matter." Was Hojos' only answer. And with that he walked away.  
  
=/=/=/Well that was rude. At least I know he isn't talking to everyone and it's just not me.=/=/=/  
  
Kagome decided she should start walking home. When she reached it she found her grand father fuming.  
  
"Grandpa-jiji! What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"That filthy hanyou was here and then he threw a fit when he saw you were not in to meet him. After that he jumped back down the well where he belongs." Kagomes' grandfather replied.  
  
( FLASHBACK Inuyasha found himself climbing out of the well on Kagomes' side. =/=/What am I doing here? Kagome said she would be back after a couple of days. What am I soo afraid of? Oh well, I'm here so I might as well find out if Kagome is here so I can drag her back. She doesn't belong here. She belongs in the past with me since she's my mate. WAIT! Since when is Kagome my mate? I never thought of her like that before.=/=/  
  
"Hey you there. Who are you and what are you doing in the shrines' wellhouse?" Kagomes' grandfather said to Inuyasha.  
  
"What's it to you gramps?" Came the reply.  
  
"This is my shrine and you do not have permission to be here. Hold on a moment, you reek of DEMON!!!"  
  
Kagomes' grandfather preceded to chase Inuyasha around the shrine grounds screaming "DEMON" at the top of his voice.  
  
=/=/I better get out of here before he gets himself hurt or something chasing me like this. I'll come back to get Kagome later when the Kureejii- jiji isn't around.=/=/ END FLASHBACK)  
  
"Thanks gramps."  
  
With that Kagome walk into the house. She met her mother in the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong? If looks like you just received bad news or something." Hisuiiro said.  
  
"Jijibutsubutsu. Mama."  
  
"Would you care to share?"  
  
"Okay. First I found out that a friend of mine had been out of school for a while and she was going to tell me why this morning but Emi and Yuka showed up and my friend disappeared. Then Hojo didn't want to talk to me or anyone else either."  
  
"Wait. Hojo...He's the one always asking you out and giving you gifts right?"  
  
"Yes mama. Anyway After that grandpa-jiji told me Inuyasha was here then left again because he knew I wasn't here. He never comes then leaves again like that."  
  
"Maybe he didn't feel like stay to wait for you since he knew your grandfather was home.'  
  
"I don't know mama. Maybe he's in trouble and hurt somewhere now. That's it I'm leaving right now. I have to go back and make sure Inuyasha is okay."  
  
"Somehow I knew you were going to say that. That's why I had you backpack all packed for you already."  
  
"Thanks mama. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Kagome gave her mother a kiss and went out to the well house. She looked down the dark old well.  
  
=/=/=/Well here I go. If I don't get there soon it might be too late to save Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.=/=/=/  
  
A/N: Well that's the end for know. I'll probably update on Friday. More translations.

Jiji- Old man

Kureejii- Crazy

Jijibutsubutsu- Everything

Hisuiiro- Jade green

Miiru- Possessed

Minshuteki-Democratic

Henshu- Freak

Miiru-Minshuteki-Henshu- Possessed Democratic Freak


	5. What's Happening

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I had too many ideas at once and not enough time to update. Then I had writers block for a while. Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha and company, but I do own my own characters. ====: Scene change =/=/=/: Char. thinking (......): Flashback  
  
Reviews:  
  
Without A Soul  
Chapter 5 What's Happening Kagome climbed out of the well on Inuyashas' side. She came face-to-face with a sulking hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome said worriedly.  
  
"Feh, I'm fine wench." He replied.  
  
"I just thought that since you came to my time... you didn't stay and wait for me so I didn't know what to think."  
  
"Geesh. Don't waste your breath. I'm fine."  
  
"What about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Yuugao? Are they okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, they're with the old hag."  
  
(FLASHBACK A young kitsune came stumbling into their camp. She was a sorry mess. They was dried blood all through her fur and it looked as though she hadn't eaten in a week. Kagome took the young kitsune in her arms and walked down to the nearby stream. She helped the kit get a drink then bathed her. Once Kagome had cleaned all the blood off of the kit she saw that her fur was several different colors. There was roan, black, white, and brown. Kagome had never seen a kitsune with those colors before. Turning her attention back towards the young kit, she started asking questions.  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My-y-y na-a-ame i-i-s-s Y-uug-ao." The kit responded.  
  
"Where are you from and why was there blood on you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm f-from th-e North-e-rn La-ands. My famil-y-y wa-as kille-d my a wo-ol- f dem-on." Yuugao said.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. /=/=/ A wolf demon? It couldn't be... could it? Koga wouldn't do that would he? /=/=/  
  
Kagome and Yuugao went back to camp. They talk to the others and Yuugao got to know everyone. They decided to let her stay. END FLASHBACK) (A/N: Yuugao comes in later)  
  
"Inuyasha, why didn't you stay and wait for me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You're crazy grandfather s chasing me around screaming DEMON. So I high- tailed it back here. I WAS about to go and get you but, you popped up." He replied.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that" Kagome said.  
  
"Feh. Happy now wench? There are a lot of things you don't know." He said back.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking back to Kaedes' when a horde of demons came swooping down on them. Kagome sensed a jewel shard.  
  
"Inuyasha the shard is in the kani akki!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Kagome could also tell this was Narakus' work. Just when Inuyasha was starting to become overwhelmed, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Yuugao showed up. Miroku was helping Inuyasha on the ground while Shippo and Yuugao ran over to Kagome to help her. Sango was in the air on Kiraras' back. All was going fairly well except Naraku showed up. Kikyo was with him. He had one of his creations with him too. It looked like a killer goat. While Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Yuugao tried fighting it off, Kagome was grabbed by Kikyo and Naraku. Since they were on the goat thing, they took off with Kagome. There were still hordes of demons around but Inuyasha didn't care. Sango was still on Kirara so Shippo and Yuugao changed into bubbles and picked Miroku up. They put him on Kiraras' back because they were too far off the ground for him to get up there on his own. Then Shippo and Yuugao settled on Mirokus' shoulders. Inuyasha and the group set of in search for Kagome and Naraku.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffe. Hey everyone I know I said I would have the chapter up on Friday but I got caught up in things. Anyway I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. I can't guarantee it though. Translations Kani- Crab Akki- Demon Kani Akki- Crab Demon 


	6. Beginnings

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back. Sorry I took so long to update.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha and company, but I do own my own characters.

====: Scene change

=/=/=/: Char. thinking

(......): Flashback  
  
Reviews:  
  
Rushyuo: I don't think I understand what you mean. Anyway, Kagome gets taken by Naraku. Inuyasha is pissed and all hell is going to break lose.  
  
snow cat demon: Sorry about the cliffe. I know I'm evil. NO MORE COFFEE FOR YOU!!!  
  
Without A Soul  
Chapter 6 Beginnings  
  
Inuyasha and the group were in search of Naraku because he stole Kagome. Inuyasha was also pissed off because Kikyo was helping Naraku. Inuyasha kept thinking it was his fault.  
  
=/=/=/ If only I had tried to get to her... she might not have been taken by Naraku. Why the fuck did Kikyo help that son of a bitch? Was she trying to help Naraku so she could kill Kagome? That bitch will die if she hurts Kagome. =/=/=/  
  
Meanwhile at Naraku's castle.  
  
Kagome woke up in a cold damp room. It was all dark and Kagome was cold. She didn't know where she was. She heard someone coming.  
  
"So you've finally woken." The person said.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't die...yet. I need you to purify the jewel shards. Also Inuyasha is on his way. It just wouldn't do to kill you now. I'd much rather kill you in his presence or vice versa." The eerie voice said.  
  
"What do you mean vice versa?" Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
"Ku ku ku are you that stupid? Either I kill you in his presence or I kill him in your presence. Which ever come first." It said.  
  
"Naraku! How dare you."  
  
"My dear Kagome. How can you think so low of me? I brought you here" he said.  
  
"Against my will. You slimy freak."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I didn't hear you calling for that hanyou."  
  
"For one Kikyo knocked me out. For two, I was too busy trying to get away. Oh oh, but don't worry about Inuyasha. He will be here to save me and destroy the likes of you Naraku."  
  
"Kagome. How can you be so confident in his actions? What if he never comes?" Naraku asked questioningly.  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it! He will come. I know he will. He always does." Kagome shouted.  
  
"What's to stop him from not coming this time though? Does he love you? If he doesn't then there os no reason to come to your rescue."  
  
"Yes he has a reason to save me."  
  
"Oh. What the hell would that be?"  
  
"I'm his shard detector. He can't find the shards of the shikon no tama without me. You and he both know it."  
  
"Even so. Not that many shards remain. A wolf youkai possesses two and you and I have most of them together. I would say there are about ten left."  
  
Shut up! Shut up! Why won't you go away? Just go away. Leave me alone. I can't take it anymore." Kagome shouted.  
  
Naraku left her to her own misery.  
  
Somewhere in the forests surrounding Narakus' castle.  
  
"Inuyasha slow down! Your never gonna help Kagome by getting the before us." An exasperated Sango said  
  
"Keh! If you four hadn't been slowing me down, I could've been there already. I could've defeated Naraku and gotten Kagome back." Inuyasha said in retaliation.  
  
"Kami. You know you couldn't have beaten him by yourself and our group probably can't but if we can get the help of Kouga..." Miroku trailed off.  
  
"WE'RE NOT ASKING THT WIMPY WOLF FOR HELP!!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Inside the castle.  
  
Naraku had left Kagome alone... for the time being. There was a barred window in the room. Kagome was sitting against the wall with it in. Kagome thought she heard something and stood to the window. Sure enough she could hear Inuyasha screaming "wimpy wolf". Kagome screamed "SIT" at the top of her lungs. She knew that Inuyasha would hear her and everybody would know she was alive at least. Naraku heard her too. He was sitting on top of the castle steps, awaiting the arrival of Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
Back in the forest.  
  
A faint "SIT" reached Inuyasha's ears and down he went with a large crash. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Yuugao were puzzled at first then realized that Kagome must've heard Inuyasha's screaming.  
  
"She must have screamed 'SIT' so we knew she was alive." Shippo said.  
  
"Yes. Inuyasha's ears are very better than our own and so he heard herand tr5iggered the spell." Miroku stated.  
  
"At least she's alive. No telling what Naraku has done to her." Sango added.  
  
By now the subduing spell had worn off and Inuyasha was able to move again.  
  
"Come on. We've got to be close." He said.  
  
With that statement the miasma cleared and the gang realized just how close they were to the castle. They were able to walk through the gate into a courtyard. Naraku watched as they approached.  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed. "What have you done with Kagome? No wait, save it. Prepare to die."  
  
With that Inuyasha pulled out his sword.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffe. If you know how to spell the name of Inuyahsas' sword and the big boomerang Sango has then let me know. It's after I am Saturday morning when I'm writing this. This is the longest chapter yet. On word it is almost 4 pages. I'm kind of an insomnia. So hope you like it. Going to go work on chapter 7.


	7. Endings

A/N: Had chocolate. After 1 am Saturday morning when I started writing this. 2nd chapter today. Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.

Reviews:

snow cat demon: NO COFFEE. I will win. Mwhahaha   
  
Without A Soul  
Chapter 7 Endings  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the tetseiga.(sp?) Turning to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Go find Kagome. I'll take care of this bastard myself." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But..." Shippo tried to complain.  
  
"No buts! Just go!"  
  
No one was going to argue with the hanyou. The five (kilala included) took off in the direction of the castle.  
  
"Is he always this way?" Yuugao asked (A/N: I told you she came in later)  
  
"Only when it comes to the Lady Kagome." Miroku replied.  
  
"Miroku!! Get your hand off of my ass. NOW!" Sango shouted.  
  
"My fair Sango, why?" he replied.  
  
SLAP. "Because we don't have time for your shenanigans (A/N: I always wanted to use that word) Sango answered.  
  
"Miroku. Why can't you keep your hands to yourself?" Shippo and Yuugao said in unison.  
  
=============================================================

Outside the castle.  
  
"Come and get it, you worthless piece of shit." Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Kukuku. My dear Inuyasha. Would you really want to risk the life of your love?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Kagome?" =/=/ Since when do I love Kagome? =/=/ "Naraku, you bastard! You'll pay for ever taking Kagome away from us. I'm going to rip you to SHREDS!"  
  
Naraku easily avoided Inuyashas' strike by side stepping.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? A measly, ill-placed swipe of your sword? Kukuku. You should know better by now Inuyasha. Your mistakes will be your down fall."  
  
"Miroku, we need to find Kagome. She can help Inuyasha and we can help fight Naraku." Shippo said.  
  
"Your right. Can you and Yuugao sniff out Kagomes' scent?" Sango wondered.  
  
"No. I can't find it. All I can find is Narakus' scent. What about you Yuugao?" Shippo said.  
  
"I can't find it. Wait a minute. Yes shes' this way." Yuugao said.  
  
"Thank-you Yuugao. I'm glad you're both here to help us." Sango said.  
  
"Your welcome, Sango."  
  
The group was hurrying down one hall and up another following Yuugaos' nose. Eventually the group found themselves in darker, damper corridors.  
  
"Are you sure this is the way?" Miroku asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes." The kitsunes replied in unison.  
  
Shippo could easily smell his adopted mother now. They started to pass by cell blocks and in one of them was the huddled form of Kagome.  
  
"Kami. Kagome-sama, what did Naraku do to you?" Miroku asked while trying to open the cell door.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sango questioned.  
  
"No. No he didn't, but he isn't after me. He's after Inuyasha." Kagome replied.  
  
"Why would Naraku want with Inuyasha?" Yuugao asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know." Kagome answered.  
  
"Come on. We have to go save him!" Shippo shouted.  
=================================================================================  
Outside the castle.  
  
Naraku was sending wave after wave of demons at Inuyasha when Kagome and the gang arrived on the scene. Inuyasha was doing his best to destroy all the demons. Miroku was tempted to use the wind tunnel but Sango noticed the poisonous insects. Sango threw her hiraikotsu and kilala was ripping through a few demons. Shippo and Yuugao were using their fox magic and foxfire to defeat the lesser demons. Miroku was using his staff and spiritual powers to kill the enemy. Inuyasha was lost in the horde of demons, but every so often someone would hear Kaze No Kizu or Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Kagome had left her bow and arrows behind when she had been kidnapped. She was looking for something to use to help her friends. Out of nowhere Kagura appears with a bow and quiver.  
  
"Hey. Here use these. Your friends won't win even with your help, but they may live." Kagura stated.  
  
"Why are you helping me? I thought you were on Narakus' side and hated us." Kagome said.  
  
"I do hate you but I hate Naraku even more. You and your group can save me from Naraku. Now go save them."  
  
"Thank-you Kagura." Kagome said but Kagura had already disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Kagome notched and arrow. She had sent most of her spiritual energy into the arrow. She let it fly. It was headed straight for Naraku. Kagome never knew if it hit because she fainted from putting so much energy into her arrow. The rest of the gang saw her shoot the arrow. Everything seemed to vanish into a purple cloud. Sango and Yuugao saw Kagome faint and rushed over to her. All the demons and Naraku were gone. Nobody was seriously hurt albiet a few minor cuts and bruises. As they waited for Kagome to wake up they took care of themselves. It was about and hour and a half before Kagome awoke.  
  
"About time bitch." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Where's Naraku? Did I hit him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sorry Kagome. Naraku escaped and you didn't hit him." Sango retorted.  
  
The gang decided to head back to Keadas' village.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What is it?" He snorted.  
  
"I'm going home for awhile!!" She shouted and ran.  
  
Inuyasha was soo shocked that Kagome actually made it to the well before he decided to race after her.  
  
A/N: Sorry. Another cliffe. Too sleepy to think straight anymore. 2:45 am Saturday. Well going to go take a nap then start on chapter 8.


	8. Where Asa Ever Was Part 2

A/N: Wow! 3 chapters in 3 days. That's more than normal, but don't expect that to happen all the time. Surprise in this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. Story time!  
  
Without A Soul  
Chapter 8 Where Asa Ever Was (Part 2)  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well in the present. Before she left the well house Kagome put the lid on the well. Souta came outside and found Kagome walking towards him.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing home? You only left a couple of days ago." Souta stated.  
  
"I know but I left abruptly and I tricked Inuyasha into letting me come home so I thought I better take the chance. Besides I need to go to school more often so I can keep up with my classes." Kagome said.  
  
"Moms inside. Do you want me to tell her your home?" Souta asked  
  
"No, but thanks. I can tell myself." Kagome said.  
  
Souta and Kagome peacefully walked into the house and were greeted by their mother.  
  
"Hi mom. I'm back for now. Is there any dinner left? I'm going to go take a bath now." Kagome said.  
  
"Hello dear. I'll repack your knapsack. Yes there's some dinner left. And enjoy your bath. Don't forget you have school tomorrow. Asa called earlier today. She wanted me to have you call her as soon as possible." Hisuiiro replied.  
  
"Ok then. Thanks mom." Kagome shouted from the stairs.  
  
"Your welcome dear. Your dinner will be in the microwave for after your bath." Hisuiiro said.  
  
"I don't think she heard you." Souta said.  
  
"Your probably right." Hisuiiro replied.  
  
While taking her bath Kagome let her thoughts wander towards different things. She just couldn't seem to relax.  
  
=/=/ This is stupid.=/=/ She thought as she got out. She got dressed and went downstairs, surprised, but thankful that a certain hanyou wasn't there. Later that night Kagome fell into an odd sort of sleep. Kagome's Dream  
  
Kagome, Asa, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Yuugao were all playing miniature golf. They were all having loads of fun. Shippo had a blue golf ball. Inuyasha had a red one. Kagome had a green one. Asa had a purple one and Yuugao had a bright orange ball. Asa s telling Kagome how she was a kitsune and was the descendant of Shippo and Yuugao.  
  
End Dream  
  
Kagome woke up to an annoyed hanyou trying to turn off her radio alarm clock. Currently playing on the radio was "Going Under". As Kagome listen to the words, she realized how true they really were.  
  
_Now I will tell you what I've done for you _

_50 thousand tears I've cried _

_Screaming Deceiving Bleeding for you _

_And you still won't hear me  
_  
Kagome was thinking about the couple of times Inuyasha had become a full demon and nobody could call him back.  
  
_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself _

_Maybe I'll wake up for once _

_Not tormented daily defeated by you _

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom _

_I'm Dying again...  
_  
Kagome realized that Inuyasha loved Kikyo and not her. Naraku had been right, Inuyasha didn't love her. It was then that Kagome realized that the radio was silent and Inuyasha was gone.  
  
=/=/ He probably went back to the feudal era.=/=/ She thought. =/=/ Oh well might as well get up. It's morning after all.=/=/  
  
At school Kagome ran into Asa.  
  
"Hey Asa. Sorry about before. You said you were going to tell me why you missed school before." Kagome said a little out of breath.  
  
"Yeah about that. I better tell you know. You may not know this but I'm a kitsune and I was at my grandparents training since Kureejii doesn't know that much" Asa blurted out.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're a kitsune? Are you the descendant of Shippo and Yuugao by any chance?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"Actually I had a dream about you telling me that last night, only it was weird. Don't ask"  
  
"I wasn't going to. Now where have you been?"  
  
"Since you're related to Shippo and Yuugao, I guess I can tell you."  
  
"What do they have to do with anything?"  
  
"You see the legends about the hanyou, Inuyasha, are true. I know Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and now Yuugao."  
  
"How... How do you know them? They lived over 4 centuries ago."  
  
"You know I live on a shrine?" Asa nodded. "Well. One day I was in the well house and I fell down the well. I ended up 500 years in the past. Do you believe me?"  
  
"Wow is that ever cool. Of course I believe you. Can I go with you next time?"  
  
"Sorry but the well only works for me and Inuyasha. But we could try. If you come over today, you might get to meet Inuyasha, but I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Thank-you Kagome!!"  
  
Just then the school bell rang. Students rushed everywhere hoping to make it to class on time.  
  
A/N: Another cliffe. Hope you like the idea of a song fic. There might be more in this story. Well read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Going Under". It belongs to a great group called Evanescence.


	9. Meetings

A/N: I still have insomnia. For as long as that lasts you can expect a chapter a day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.

Story time!  
  
Without A Soul  
Chapter 9 Meetings  
  
It was getting close to the end of the day and it was Kagomes' and Asas' last class. Luckily they had it together. The class was finishing a test when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.  
  
"Kagome. Can I please meet Inuyasha?" Asa asked overly politely.  
  
"I guess so, but we have to make it past without Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo seeing though." She replied.  
  
"No problem. Follow me."  
  
With that Asa led Kagome through several crowded halls and out the back doors of the school. The two girls walked to Kagomes' house in silence. By the time the two girls were climbing the shrine steps, Asa had started asking questions.  
  
"What color is his hair? What does he look like? What does he like to wear?" She asked Kagome.  
  
"You'll have to wait to find out." Kagome said smirking.  
  
The two of them went into the house and up to Kagomes' room since nobody seemed to be around. Kagome thought that Inuyasha would be in her room. She was rewarded. Inuyasha was taking a nap on the floor near the window.  
  
(FLASHBACK Inuyasha jumped up to Kagomes' window and climbed through into her room. He was muttering about her not being there. Since he was there and she wasn't, it was as good a time as any for Inuyasha to relax and Kagomes' smell was helping him do just that. He sat down by her window. The longer he sat there, the heavier his eyelids got. He decided to take a nap... A little while later he woke up to the sound of footsteps drawing closer. Since he could tell on was Kagome, he didn't panic. He just pretended to be asleep. END FLASHBACK)  
  
"Oh he's taking a nap. He must've been tired or something." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"What are you babbling about wench. And who the fuck is this?" Inuyasha said groggily.  
  
"Inuyasha, 'SIT'. That is for calling me a wench and being rude to my friend. Inuyasha this is Asa. Asa, Inuyasha"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Is that all you can say? Never mind. Inuyasha guess what."  
  
"Narakus' dead?"  
  
"No I wish. Asa is the descendant of Shippo and Yuugao."  
  
"Holy crap. You mean those two eventually mate. Who'd thought."  
  
"Asa, didn't you have some questions for Inuyasha?"  
  
"Um... Yeah, I have a couple. What is your favorite color? Can I touch your ears? Are you really from the legend? AND. What do you like to wear?" Asa said quickly.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by the questions, but he answered anyway.  
  
"Red. No. What legend? My haori." He said in one breathe.  
  
"You mean you never heard of the legend about the hanyou Inuyasha?" Asa asked unbelieving.  
  
"Asa! He is the legend! So duh, he never would've heard it. He lives it right now!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Sorry you're right."  
  
"Inuyasha? Why are you here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm here take you back. Hey stop that."  
  
Kagome was mimicking him at the moment so she could she his reaction.  
  
"Alright. Let me get my stuff. Inuyasha go wait downstairs. Asa and I have to talk for a minute."  
  
The now grumbling hanyou left and went in search of food.  
  
"What's up Kagome?"  
  
"Does Kureejii care that you might be coming with us?"  
  
"I thought I would see if I could go through, then come back and call her so she doesn't freak out."  
  
"Ok. Let's do downstairs. I have to make sure that my mom packed enough ramen for everybody."  
  
The two of them went downstairs laughing. Once they made it to the kitchen, they were shocked to find Inuyasha trying to cook his favorite ramen.  
  
"Inuyasha hold on a minute. Let me help you." Kagome said.  
  
"Never mind. I'll eat it like this." He replied.  
  
Down it goes as Kagome adds about eight more containers of ramen to her yellow pack.  
  
"Geesh Kagome. Do you take all that every time?" Asa wondered.  
  
"Usually yes."  
  
Ok enough. Let's go." Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"You go first. We'll follow." Kagome said.  
  
"You mean she's coming?"  
  
"For that statement, definitely yes."  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to jump down the well, Kagome pushed him.  
  
"Asa, you need to hold on to me tight, ok?"  
  
Asa just nods her head and grabs on. Much to their surprise, they make it through to the past. They realized Asa needs to go back to tell her mother that she'll be gone for a while.  
  
"Come on Asa. You need to tell Kureejii that she needs to get your homework."  
  
"Ok. But can I try by myself?" "Ok, but if you make it and your not back in ten minutes, then I'm coming after you."  
  
"Ok. Thank-you Kagome."  
  
With that Asa jumped into the well and actually passed through by herself.  
  
=/=/ I'll tell Kureejii that I'm going on a trip with Kagome. She won't care. Remember to tell her I need my homework though.=/=/  
  
A/N: END for now. I'm working on a song fic/ one shot. I'll let you know when it's done. I also have a song fic/ one shot up. It's called "Theres' More To Life It Seems". Go read it. Enjoy


	10. New Adventures

A/N: Sorry peoples. I have really had time to update. I'll try to do it more. Mixing it up a little this chapter.

Reviews: Kristine Batey- This is my first fanfic. I'm not a great writer to begin with. I'm working on it though. I do appreciate your review though. I need more, whether or not they're good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.

Story time!

Without A Soul

Chapter 10 New Adventures

While Asa was gone, Kagome and Inuyasha had a talk about Asa.

"She isn't full kitsune". Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"What do you mean". She asked "She's Shippo's and Yuugao's descendant."

"She smells of dog though". Inuyasha retorted.

"Maybe Shippo's descendant mated with and inuyoukai somewhere in the family tree". Kagome stated.

* * *

On the other side of the well.

Asa was on the phone with Kureejii.

"Kureejii. I'm going on a trip with Kagome." Asa told her mom.

"Does she know about you being a kitsune?" Kureejii asked.

"Yeah but that's all". She said back.

"Ok have fun. Do you need cash?" Her mother asked.

"No. I do need some of my clothes though. Can you bring some over to Kagomes'?" She asked.

"Ok is that all? How long will you be gone?"

"I need you to get my homework and I'm not really sure how long we'll be gone."

"Ok. I'll be at the shrine in about ten minutes."

"Bye". They said it in unison.

Asa went back through the well to Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

Feudal Era

"Kureejii didn't care but she's bringing me some clothes. Be back in about 10 minutes." Asa told Kagome as she was jumping back into the well.

Inuyasha smelled around some more.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"She smells a little like you and me." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, if you and I mated and had pups that were almost human. Our pups would mate with full demons twice then mate with one of Shippo's and Yuugao's pups. It would be our great-grand kids mating with their great-grand kids. Therefore allowing our scent mark to be on all further generations." Inuyasha said matter of factly.

"I have no idea what you just said but... yeah. Go ahead and ask Asa. I know I'd like to know"

"You know you'd like to know what?" Asa asked reappearing from out of the well.

"Why you smell like dog and me and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh about that." Asa mumbled something and Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked that she had Shippos' tail, Yuugaos' colors, Inuyashas' ears, and Kagomes' eyes.

"I had a concealing charm." Asa explained.

"Yeah we could tell." Inuyasha answered and Kagome nodded her head.

"You see my dad is the descendant from Shippo and Yuugao. Kureejii is the descendant of you two. Not directly though. You're daughter mated an inuyoukai and their son mated an inuyoukai first then Kureejii is a direct descendant." Asa told them.

"I told you Kagome." Inuyasha bragged.

"I don't understand and I'm not sure I want to. All I understand is that I'm going to be mated to Inuyasha and we're going to have kids." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Pups." Inuyasha corrected.

"What ever."

"Kind of. I'm not sure if it's you or Kikyo though." Asa said meekly.

"The legend say Kikyo was put to rest so it would have to be Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"You know the legend?" Asa and Kagome both asked.

"I thought you told me he wouldn't know the legend since hes' living it." Asa directed at Kagome.

"How was I supposed to know? I don't know everything about him you know."

"Can you two stop babbling? We need to get to Kaede's village before nightfall." Inuyasha said to the chattering girls.

"If we run we can make it." Asa stated.

"Kagome climb on." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"You let her ride on your back? What about me?"

"Your inu-kitsune. You're on your own."

With that Inuyasha and Asa both took off in the direction of Kaede's.

* * *

Meanwhile at Keade's hut.

Shippo and Yuugao were outside playing while Kaede gathered herbs and other things needed for healing and supper. Sango and Miroku were alone in the hut. Everybody outside and the surrounding mile radius, heard it when Sango clobbered Miroku with her boomerang.

"Serves him right. He always does that to her and it always ends up the same way." Shippo told Yuugao.

"I know, but I wouldn't mind if you were a little more like him." Yuugao answered.

Her last comment made Shippo blush so red that his face would've blended in perfectly with Inuyashas' haori. Shippo was saved from replying when Inuyasha ran up with Kagome on his back, followed by a stranger. Kagome called everyone over to her.

"Everyone, this is Asa. She's an inu-kitsune. I'll explain later. Asa, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Yuugao, and Kaede and this is her hut." Kagome said while introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet all of you." Asa said politely.

"How do you know Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"We go to school together and I'm a descendant of hers and Inuyasha. I'm also a descendant of Shippo and Yuugao."

A/N: Hope that wasn't too bad. I had the chapter written for like ever. I just didn't have anytime to type or post it.


	11. AN

Hi peeps. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on the next chapter but I keep rewriting it. I don't really know when I'll be able to update. I just wanted to let me readers know that I haven't forgotten about them. Before I forget, Kristine Batey. I would like to thank you again for your in depth review and I'd like to say that I'm taking some of you suggestions into consideration. I'll be working on fixing the story while writing more to that one. Thanks again. Peace I'm outtie!


End file.
